Tharja
Tharja is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Awakening''. She's a Dark Mage from Plegia. Profile Personality Fire Emblem Awakening Starting stats and growth rates |-|Normal = |-|Lunatic = Reclassing options Dark Mage |basepA= Sorcerer |basepB= Dark Knight |sprite2=File:FEA Tharja (Knight) sprite.gif |set1b=Knight |sprite3=File:FEA Generic (General) sprite.gif |set1pA=General |sprite4=File:FEA Tharja (Great Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Great Knight |sprite5=File:FEA Tharja (Archer) sprite.gif |set2b=Archer |sprite6=File:FEA Tharja (Sniper) sprite.gif |set2pA=Sniper |sprite7=File:FEA Tharja (Bow Knight) sprite.gif |set2pB=Bow Knight }} Promotion stat gains Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Tharja's "Awakening" incarnation was made available at the game's launch, while the winter variation is made available from December 18, 2017 through January 1, 2018 alongside the Winter's Envoy update. Tharja (Awakening) Base stats Skills Tharja (Winter's Envoy) Base stats Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Starting stats Crests Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Fire Emblem Cipher Supports Quotes Endings ; Tharja - Grim Stalker : Tharja's jealous obsession with Avatar never subsided, even after her return to Plegia. Anecdotal evidence suggests she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. ; Tharja and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Tharja, above all else. ; Tharja and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Tharja and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Tharja and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Tharja and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Tharja and Kellam : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Avatar that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Tharja and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Tharja and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Tharja and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Meanwhile, his wife, Tharja, set up shop and hexed people for a living. The pair were said to get many odd looks. ; Tharja and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Tharja and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Tharja and Henry : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Tharja and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother, and his wife Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. Gallery Trivia * Tharja's name might've came from the Indian name, Tharaja, meaning "star with full glow". * Her Japanese name, Sallya, is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". * Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle, as well as Fates' Rhajat, Sophie and Beruka. ** Tharja also shares her Japanese voice actress, Akutsu Kana, with Cherche and Rhajat. * Tharja has had numerous instances of censorship and change. ** In a rumored leak from the ESRB, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS was supposed to have 686 trophies, and a Tharja Trophy was shown in the leak. However, her trophy is not present in the released game. There are only 685 trophies (not counting DLC) in all regional versions of the game. It was speculated that she was most likely removed to avoid a "T" rating, rather than the E10+ the game has. None of this information was ever officially confirmed. External links * Tharja's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters